User blog:Limited2gal/haha guess what
Guess what. Some "semi-aquaintance" tricked my brother into downloading a trojan virus. And now they have full access to our wifi! Yippee, oh what fun. So yeah, it's a really crappy time right now. I'll just copy and paste what i said on another site i visit. Here goes. ---- It might not be as bad as any stories here-- but yes; something is really, really bothering me right now. My brother has this semi-aquaintance. Why say semi-aquaintance? Because: 1. My brother barely knew him that well, and 2. The kid freakin tricked my brother into downloading a freakin trojan-virus. If you know what that means, you're probably saying "Oh crap, that's bad, crap", which it is. If you DON'T know what that is, i will kindly rant what it is, so everyone can understand how seriously bad this is. A trojan-virus (named after the trojan horse story) is something you download usually by mistake, unawareness, and/or complete naive-ness. Its a bad virus, of its own kind really. Explain further? Well if you download a trojan, there is a "controlling person" somewhere out there, likely the person who sent you the trojan. Controlling person? In other words, this dang kid can access our wifi. He can see and access any device connected to our wifi, including our iPhones and videogame systems (in this case my 3DS and DSi, and i suppose our WiiU/Wiis too, even when the powers off but plugged in). All our current and past emails, accounts, paypals, passwords, logins, credit card info, saved files.... All of it, as long as that device is connected to our wifi. Now, i don't think you can do much with an online Nintendo system with a trojan besides trying to access the E-Shop or Miiverse or trying to corrupt downloaded game data, but i decided to disconnect them anyway. As long as the device is offline, any saved files not internet-dependant are ok. And we still have 2 computers that fail to connect to our wifi anyway (nit because of the trojan; one of those two's failures are from a year ago, the other is just an ancient WinXP from 2004). But you know what i can't do now? Go on SBM using a PC! Or any other site for that matter! Any online homework must be done on my phone! No Streetpass or Miiverse on my 3DS! No Nintendo updates in case of game bugs! Yeah i guess it's "thank god/the gods/whatever that i still have my iPhone which can use internet from phone-lines and not in-the-wall!", yeah? Well, i guess at this point i am like that (since at times i wish my laptop and 3DS could have 3G). But fact is, my iPhone has no dang Flash Player, Java (or if it does, no good Java by any means), no YouTube embedded/play-in-the-backround stuff; nada. Just glad my phone has quite the number of handy apps. And this is RIGHT when i ordered a new Vocaloid through email-download, USING MY DAD'S PAYPAL AND CARD (my dad typing it all in of course), but put the "checking-my-email-for-download" part aside so i could get work done. Guess i should've downloaded it earlier, if i knew this issue would become this bad. (My brother actually received the trojan virus a couple days ago.) It's almost 7pm anyway and my work's not done. I guess i'll try at school with my flash drive... So yeah. I'll only be here on my iPhone until things clear up. I heard you can use iPhones as internet hosts, but i'll try to find a way without jailbreaking my device. (Also sorry if i sounded like a NintenDerp since i mentioned 3DS like 2 billion times; same for my iPhone.) So... adios amigos... 。・°°・( ´д` )・°°・。 ---- So yeah. I'll only be here in my iPhone now until i find a better way. Also that Vocaloid purchase is significant; if that kid saw us buying it and typing in passwords and numbers, something utterly crappy may happen. Utterly crappy. That's so ironic to the mood i think i'll use it for now on. EDIT: i forgot to mention, the kid can use the webcams too. Which i guess isn't all that bad if you put something over the lens but still. Anyways yeah, ciao... Category:Blog posts